


Kiss Me Again

by HatterSaz



Series: The Song and Dance Persona [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series where Yu walks in on Yosuke singing and dancing. Different things happen for different songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Each work uses real songs (if you couldn't tell) and I will take requests if people enjoy this enough :)
> 
> Also, all of these works will be very short, sorry if you wanted long ones. Bold lettering is where they are both singing.

Again, Yosuke was home alone. But today, he had no plans. No parents. No boyfriend. No Teddie. Just him, and his headphones. And a volume button that won’t go any higher.

“I gotta say something, I’ve been thinking about~. I can’t wait, to lay around with you~! And tell you all the secrets I’ve been keeping to myself~.”

He danced around his room, exaggerating every movement. No point holding back when you’re on your own.

“It’s been a while, since I’ve felt butterflies~. Do you feel, the same way too~? If every single second, could last that much longer~. Would you hold me~?!”

He began jumping around his room as the chorus kicked in. Meanwhile downstairs, the door to the house opened. “Thank you for helping me Yu-Kun. I would have asked Teddie but it’s his shift.” Yu smiled. “It’s no problem Hanamura-San. I was going to come see Yosuke any way.” The two smiled at each other before being cut off.

“I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting you~. To come this way, and fall into my arms~. And now I know, I can’t deny this feeling any longer~. I close my eyes, I can’t stop thinking about you. I crack a smile, I just can’t lose~! At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I’m with, you~!”

The two walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the table. “It’s ok now Yu-Kun. I think Yosuke needs someone in there with him.” She winked at the reddening Yu before he bowed and walked away. “Be good to each other~!”

“Hold me feel my heart beat~!”

Yu opened Yosuke’s door and entered the room.

“Put your arms around me~!”

He did just that, making Yosuke jump. This time though, Yosuke simply glared at him while continuing.

“And kiss me again.”

Yu smiled as he remembered the song from one of the many CD’s Yosuke had made for him. How did it go again?

“I can’t let you go, Can’t let you float away~!”

Yosuke smiled brightly. Then frowned, not happy with getting the girls part.

“Cause that would be a mistake.”

**“I’m not ready to run, Can’t let you go, to waste~! No, no, no, NO!”**

Yu span Yosuke around in his arms and the two began dancing. Yosuke complained for an hour straight last time when this happened, but it was quite clear that he enjoyed it.

**“And kiss me again~! Underneath the moonlight~. You’re more than a friend~! Oh~, I knew it from the first sight~, Yeah~. Hold me feel my heart beat~. Put your arms around me~. Hold me feel my heart beat~! And put your arms around me~! And kiss me again and again and again~! Oh~, kiss me again~…”**

As the song insisted, Yu kissed Yosuke. They stood like that until they felt the need to breath over take everything else. Yosuke turned off his music while he caught his breath. Then, Yosuke began with the questions. “I thought you were looking after Nanako-Chan partner?” Yu smiled. “My Uncle got the rest of the day off to recuperate. So, I came here.” Yosuke sighed. “You could have text first.” Yu laughed, looking slightly sheepish. Well, the most sheepish Yu could look. “Well, I would have but, I bumped into your mum on the way back and offered to help her carry the shopping.” Yosuke’s eyes widened. “Mum’s home?!”

As if on que, the two heard a shout. “Hi Yosuke! Remember to be gentle!” The two boys turned bright red before Yosuke face palmed. Meanwhile, Yu smirked. “I can’t wait to lay with you Yosuke~.” He sang in a mocking tone. Yosuke felt his neck burn the same heat as his head. “Don’t start that again.” He tried to sound stern but it only fuelled Yu. “Yosuke?” “What?” “You’re more than a friend.” Yosuke looked at Yu with a raised brow. “I thought we established…this…you jerk.” Yu laughed as he pulled Yosuke into a hug.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you to keep it down too! Don’t want to keep the neighbours up like last time~!” Yosuke felt himself die in that moment. He just wanted to be in a hole. So, he huddled into Yu and buried his head into his chest. “I’m seriously never doing that again…”

Oh Yosuke, you’ll never learn. :P

**Author's Note:**

> The song this time is Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd


End file.
